


a lifetime's rehearsal

by Dubiousculturalartifact (222Ravens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, post-not-apocalypse?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 15:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/Dubiousculturalartifact
Summary: "But nobody gets a lifetime rehearsal”Well, almost nobody
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	a lifetime's rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> title from the Indigo Girl's song "Love's Recovery", which isn't entirely related, but the line stuck out as rather them

It's strange, getting to _be_, the way they'd never quite allowed themselves, not in thousands of years.

They've had dozens of dinners, hundreds of moments spent in each other company. Thousands more apart, reflecting on the other anyway, and against their own better judgement. A hundred flavours of conversation, countless swerves away from inevitability, almost-tenderness.

It's a gift. This discovery that they've been standing in front of, this entire time, a masterpiece in pointillism, and they're only now stepping back far enough to see the whole picture.

They've been practicing this whole time, really.

Now's their chance to perfect it.


End file.
